Electric vehicles are well known in the prior art. Two common variations on such vehicles include purely electric vehicles having a rechargeable battery and an electric motor for driving the wheels, and hybrid vehicles including a combination of electric motor and internal combustion engine drive capability for delivering power to the wheels of the vehicle.
A distinct disadvantage associated with purely electric vehicles is the need to recharge the battery when the battery has been discharged as a result of vehicle use or due to an extended idle time span during which the vehicle battery was not charged. Battery technology has advanced in recent years with the advent of rapid charging battery chemistries, yet the time required for battery charging is still significant.
Further advances in battery technologies should result in smaller batteries with higher charge capacities directly affecting the physical space required for the battery compartment in an electric vehicle. Smaller battery space requirements and, more importantly, faster battery charging cycle times will ultimately benefit the electric vehicle industry yet further advances to take advantage of such battery improvements are needed, specifically an electric vehicle whose design fully contemplates these advances in technology.